Regrets Series: Easy To Pretend
by My one true love
Summary: Years after ending their relationship Puck still regrets that he can't have Rachel. One night he can't help but tell her. Will it do any good? Future fic. Second in series.


_**Hello readers! This story is a followup to "The Best Part of Me" and is the second in five oneshots. You don't have to read it to understand this story, but I'd love it if you would check it out. Also I would adore any reviews. And of course as always thanks to my lovely beta written in dreams. She totally rocks! Thank guys!**_

* * *

Puck took Rachel's hand, holding on a little tighter than he should have. He led her onto the dance floor, pulling her close to him. He took her arms, wrapping them around his neck and with his hands on his hips, he pulled her snug against his body. The look in her eyes matched what he was feeling: lust.

It had been years since they had been together, and she'd been with his best friend over those last three years. Rachel and Finn. Finn and Rachel. Their names were always mentioned in unison. It still drove him as crazy now as it did when they were eighteen.

He'd loved Rachel, but he'd been too afraid to admit it, so he'd ended things. The summer following their senior year had been filled with tragedy for both him and Rachel and it had somehow ended up with Rachel dating Finn again.

Puck leaned forward, his forehead resting against hers. He felt her sudden intake of breath and could only sigh. He didn't like how fucked up things had gotten between them, how far away from what they had once been. He lived life to the fullest, refusing to regret anything – except for the loss of the woman in his arms.

They moved in time to the music, neither saying a word. They danced in silence, enjoying the closeness. But too soon the song was over and as Rachel began to pull away from him, he felt something inside him break.

"I love you."

Rachel froze, not looking at him. But when he tried to pull her closer, she jerked away and he could read the anger as she finally looked up at him. "Fuck you, Noah."

Oh shit. Rachel had sworn and that still rarely happened. He knew that he'd royally fucked up. Not that he'd meant to say it; it had just slipped right out of his mouth. There had been no thought behind it – hell it wasn't something he had even admitted to himself. He reached out to stop her from stalking off the dance floor only to have her jerk her arm out of reach.

"How dare you?" she hissed. "We've been over for over three years and it was _you_ who ended things. I'm with Finn now." She shook her head. "You have _no_ right to say things like that. No right, damn it."

This time when she walked away, he didn't bother trying to stop her. She was right, damn it, she was always right. He'd broken up with her and she was with Finn now. Finn, his best friend. He'd sworn to himself that he would never betray their friendship again once they'd repaired it. And here he was ready to throw it away for yet another girl.

He watched as she stalked over to the table where Finn had returned from his dance with Quinn. He watched as she smiled up at him, kissing him. Jealousy reared up within him, but the guilt overrode it. He slowly followed the path that Rachel had woven to their table.

He would have to stay clear of Rachel from now on. No matter how much he felt for her (damn it, he wasn't going to admit to loving her again – not even to himself) she was off limits. No matter how good they would be together or how much he wanted it, he had to admit that it was never going to happen. Neither of them would ever let it happen.

He was almost at a loss as he reached their table. He'd spent the last three plus years pining for his best friend's girl. He finally admitted that he'd been waiting for Finn to make some mistake so that he could swoop in and be the hero. But as he met Rachel's eyes and saw the hatred, he knew that she would never allow this to happen.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. How did he get there? How had things gotten to this point? When had he become this person? When had he turned into such a pussy?

"Earth to Puck." Quinn waved her hand in front of his face.

Puck shook his head, shaking off his thoughts. "What?"

"We were just saying that we thought that you'd gotten lost after the dance." Finn grinned at him, completely oblivious to his best friend's thoughts and the events that had occurred after his and Rachel's dance.

"Nope, just got distracted." He smirked, trying to retain the "badass" persona that he'd worked so hard to achieve.

"Mmm hmmm," Quinn purred as she scooted her chair closer to his. "I can just guess what you got distracted by."

He turned to face her and almost jumped away. Holy shit. Was Quinn flirting with him? "Hey, Q, you wanna dance?"

Quinn nodded, placing her hand on his chest. "Absolutely."

They stood up slowly and taking Quinn's hand in his own, he began to lead her to the dance floor, glancing back only once to see Rachel glaring after them. Maybe at the very least Quinn could help him forget.


End file.
